


Warm and safe and loved

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: safe and sound, dragon queen





	Warm and safe and loved

It’s always something in Storybrooke—a curse, a villain, inclement weather—but it makes it sweeter when they’re safe and sound.

Regina pauses in the doorway after getting ready for bed, arrested by the beauty of lamplight caressing Maleficent’s face, reflecting on the reading glasses she swears dragons don’t need.

“I know you’re there, little queen,” she says after a moment. “Come to bed.”

Regina chuckles. In a few moments the light is out, her face tucked against Maleficent’s neck and her leg across her hips. The feeling of being warm and loved has her asleep in no time flat.  


End file.
